


Set Up

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Heard on the Subway: Talking About Your Gay Son (Blog Post)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide Madness 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Patrick Jr. need to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



> So, I distinctly remember creating this work for you as a madness treat, but the magical Yuletide gremlins ate it or something, because I can't find it anywhere! I'm so sorry this is now late! X|

"John, we need to talk," Patrick said as the other boy emerged from the locker room.

John looked around quickly before nodding. "Yeah?"

"My dad's started giving me weird looks when Luci talks about you." Patrick admitted.

"Weird like he might think you're gay?" John asked, worried.

Patrick frowned. "Weird like how he used to look at her when we were seven and she played 'married' with you."

"Think he and my dad are going to try to set us up?" John asked.

Patrick sighed. "They might."

John gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "Shall we save them the trouble?"


End file.
